The Truth About Us
by Aisumi of the SilentRain
Summary: NejixOC Haneda Miyuki, is a girl with an average personality but an above average ability in the arts of the Ninja. Yet Miyuki harbors a deep hatred for a type of people in Konoha, what will happen when a person of that type joins her team?
1. Prologue

Would you believe me if I told you that this (writing) is my only enjoyment?

* * *

The Truth About Us

Prologue

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me, or else Miyuki would be a real character in the story.

* * *

Name: Haneda Miyuki

Seven was a torment some age for me.

Seven was how old I was when my mother left us… permanently.

Seven was how old I was when "the Secondary Family" came before "Haneda Miyuki" and before "Second daughter of the clan leader". That was no surprise though, considering all but the first born will always become part of the "Secondary Family. Even the young-in 3-year-olds knew that.

Seven was how old I was when my father decided that after all my training from two years earlier, I was finally capable of being in-listed in the future Haneda war force, the most prominent fighting force in the land of Fire since after the massacre of the Uchiha clan, our former allies.

Father had not even thought about if I had wanted to dance and sing like my sister, of course, I could not protest, I had no voice.

Seven was how old I was when I still needed a parent, a guardian, a loved one to rely on. Yet, found none.

Seven was how old I was when I consciously understood the value of all that my beloved mother had given to me and not to my Older Sister.

Seven was how old I was when I was enrolled in the Konoha Ninja Academy.

Seven was how old I was when I met the first Hyuga in my entire sheltered life.

Seven was how old I was when the decade long hatred of the Hyuga clan settled in.

Seven was how old I was when I saw a kid being picked on in the streets for having such poor lineage.

Seven was how old I was when I realized the benefits and protection my clan name, Haneda gave me.

Seven was how old I was when I became proud to be a part of the best clan in the world.

Seven was how old I was when I thought I was on top of the outside world.

Seven was how old I was when he came and burst my bubble.

Seven was how old I was when I met **HIM**.

Seven was how old I was when I realized the truth about my Clan.

Seven was how old I was when I decided to hold on to my pride over anything.

Seven was how old I was when the gears of my life started turning in motion.

* * *

I'm not suspending any stories. I just wanted to write this one for a while. No I did not copy it, this particular story is like a hot potato and is being passed from one writer to the next, of course, I have permission from the previous owner and its original creator to rewrite it as I see fit. Hope you enjoy!

-Aisumi


	2. Chapter 1

Would you believe me if I told you that this (writing) is my only enjoyment?

* * *

The Truth About Us

Prologue

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me, or else Miyuki would be a real character in the story.

* * *

Name: Haneda Miyuki

Seven was a torment some age for me.

Seven was how old I was when my mother left us… permanently.

Seven was how old I was when "the Secondary Family" came before "Haneda Miyuki" and before "Second daughter of the clan leader". That was no surprise though, considering all but the first born will always become part of the "Secondary Family. Even the young-in 3-year-olds knew that.

Seven was how old I was when my father decided that after all my training from two years earlier, I was finally capable of being in-listed in the future Haneda war force, the most prominent fighting force in the land of Fire since after the massacre of the Uchiha clan, our former allies.

Father had not even thought about if I had wanted to dance and sing like my sister, of course, I could not protest, I had no voice.

Seven was how old I was when I still needed a parent, a guardian, a loved one to rely on. Yet, found none.

Seven was how old I was when I consciously understood the value of all that my beloved mother had given to me and not to my Older Sister.

Seven was how old I was when I was enrolled in the Konoha Ninja Academy.

Seven was how old I was when I met the first Hyuga in my entire sheltered life.

Seven was how old I was when the decade long hatred of the Hyuga clan settled in.

Seven was how old I was when I saw a kid being picked on in the streets for having such poor lineage.

Seven was how old I was when I realized the benefits and protection my clan name, Haneda gave me.

Seven was how old I was when I became proud to be a part of the best clan in the world.

Seven was how old I was when I thought I was on top of the outside world.

Seven was how old I was when he came and burst my bubble.

Seven was how old I was when I met **HIM**.

Seven was how old I was when I realized the truth about my Clan.

Seven was how old I was when I decided to hold on to my pride over anything.

Seven was how old I was when the gears of my life started turning in motion.

* * *

I'm not suspending any stories. I just wanted to write this one for a while. No I did not copy it, this particular story is like a hot potato and is being passed from one writer to the next, of course, I have permission from the previous owner and its original creator to rewrite it as I see fit. Hope you enjoy!

-Aisumi


End file.
